


Release Me

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... well, A tiny bit, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty porn with a happy ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy In Heels, Enthusiastic Consent, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is called a slut a few times, Harry was made for this, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft BDSM, Sub Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Vers Harry Potter, good dom draco, okay a little bit of plot, only in scene tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Harry Potter wanted to let go. He was Head Auror, Boy Who Lived, and the favorite target for the Daily Profit. But just once he would like to stop being the person in charge, stop being used for the benefit of other people. He just wanted to be free. He wanted release.OrWhere Harry makes an appointment with a muggle BDSM escort service.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 343





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Harry and Draco having sex. And in true Vers fashion, I am projecting lol.  
> Please enjoy, Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Comment/Kudos are very welcome!

Harry needed a release. For so long now he had felt like the world was on his shoulders. And he wanted to let it go. He wanted to be able to put all of his worries to the side. At least for one night. To have one night where he could think no more.

No more being the savior of the Wizarding World. No more worrying about living up to expectations. No more hiding from paparazzi. No more concerned looks from Hermione during dinner with her and Ron every Saturday. No more coworkers looking at him for advice. No more talk of promotions and becoming the head of the DMLE. No more holiday balls and Ministry parties. No more memories of the past, of the war, to haunt him. No more reminders that he’s hiding who he is to the rest of the world, because he can’t stop seeing the look of hurt in Ginny’s eyes when he came out to her. No more awkward hellos with Ginny since they’d broken up. No more worries about the _Prophet_ and their long winded and annoying articles of Harry being _The Boy Who Lived To Be Single Again_. No more trying to live and love in a world that treasures a particular image of him, but actually knows very little of the real Harry Potter.

No more feeling alone and empty with no purpose.

Because for so long in his life he was used physically, mentally, and emotionally. Whether it be the Dursley’s who used him as a slave and locked him away like some dirty secret. Or perhaps Dumbledore who used him like a chess piece in the game of War. Or even the strangers who claim to be friends with him for their 15 minutes of fame. 

He had been taken advantage of so often.

But he needed release.

Release from this world where he had to be in charge and in control.

He wasn’t in control.

He never had been.

He was spiraling, really.

That’s probably why he called that number he found online. Muggle internet really was helpful when one wanted to find something away from the prying eyes of wizards and witches.

An escort service.

An escort service that could cater to Harry’s… tastes.

All of his tastes.

Because he needed release. He needed to be used. 

But this time, he would only be used of his own accord.

That was how Harry felt in control- giving up control when only he deemed it okay. 

It wouldn’t be taken from him.

No.

Harry Potter would gladly submit to another man, but only when he wanted to.

In reality, Harry assumed that submitting to someone was the true power. 

He was in charge and in control when he was on his knees, blindfolded and gagged.

_________

The building was discreet. There was a storefront sex shop on the first floor, dildos and lube lining the shelves. Lingerie on mannequins stood in the windows. Harry couldn’t help but smirking at the thong with rhinestone studded letters spelling out Daddy’s girl.

The door to the shop was inviting and maybe if Harry had the time he’d take a look inside some other day.

But his appointment was soon and after he was done there he had to meet Ron and Hermione for drinks. 

This had been his only chance to do this with work and friends and Ministry events. 

Harry was honestly surprised he was there looking at the door on the side of the sex shop building. A sign said “Miss D’s” with an arrow pointing to a staircase that went up to the second and third floors of the college town brick building.

He didn’t think he had it in him to even call for the appointment. Hell, he didn’t even think he had had it in him to go do the disease check at the local clinic because he needed the clean results to become a member of this club. But he did that earlier that week. 

Harry was going to walk into a bdsm escort lounge in Muggle London.

It made him nervous in the best ways.

Mostly because of how freeing it felt.

No one knew him here.

He was at liberty to relax and explore further the man he was sure he was but was never able to test out.

Gulping any trace of hesitation down, Harry started up the stairs to a black painted metal door. To its side was a camera and buzzer.

He pressed the button, his hands sweaty and his lips in a thin line. 

“May I help you?” A woman’s smokey voice came from the buzzer speaker.

“I have an appointment,” he replied, voice shaky.

“Confirmation password?”

Harry shuffled on his feet and blushed before repeating the password _Miss D’s_ had sent him in the appointment confirmation email. “Please, Mistress.”

The door clicked as it unlocked. 

He took a deep breath and walked in.

The decor was not what he had expected. He thought it would be all red and black walls and curtains. Velvet and leather chairs and lace hanging from the ceilings or something. Merlin, he also thought there would be floggers on the walls like how hunters hung their guns up like prized possessions. Instead, the interior was far more simplistic and modern. Eggshell colored walls and polished wood floors. The chairs were still leather, but beige with teal decorative pillows lining an equally beige leather couch. A coffee table with magazines sat in the center with the chairs. There was a reception desk in the center of the room, it was cluttered and busy looking but still had a clean look to his white surface.

An older woman with dark skin and long braided hair sat behind the desk, her pointed painted nails clicked on the keys of her computer. He approached the desk cautiously, but was met with a bright, kind smile that eased his nerves a bit.

“First time in this sort of place?” She asked.

He nodded and his face grew hot.

She chuckled and looked away from him back to the screen. “Well, don’t be nervous. Our escorts are great with new clientele. They also love when clients come on time, so that’s a very good start. I assume you have the STD check we require?”

He nodded again and took the result summary from the back pocket of his worn out jeans, still a bit loose on him even though he’d bulked up a bit since he was a teenager.

“Thank you, love,” the woman behind the desk said.

She handed him a clipboard and a pen. 

“Fill this out for me,” she instructed, again with the kind smile. “It’s our kink negotiation checklist. Simple yes or no for kinks and toys. It helps us narrow down the escort best suited for you- unless you request someone specific of course. The escort will get a copy so they know what they can and cannot do with you. You fill this out for every session.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, but not in a bad way. More like appreciation mixed with anticipation and wonder. “Thank you,” he mumbled, shuffling across the small lobby to sit in the chairs. It almost reminded him of the few times Aunt Petunia brought him to a doctor for a check up, but this office felt much, much better. Happier in a bit of a twisted sort of way. Happy because it would give him something his body craved to feel.

The checklist was long.

Much of them were no’s for Harry. Like spanking and insulting/humiliation, which reminded him too much of his childhood.

The few yes’s though, made his stomach flip and his pants tighten.

_Blindfolds. Check._

_Restraints. Check._

_Floggers. Check._

_Leaving marks on the body. Check._

_Ball Gags. Check._

_Pet names. Check._

_Hitting face. Check._

_Stepping on/Heels. Check._

_Oral/Rimming. Check._

_Penetration with toys. Check._

_Penetration with penis. Check._

_Penetrating another person with your penis/fingers/strap on. Check._

The bottom of the checklist’s second page had a privacy warning, a nondisclosure agreement, a safety for the workers clause, and a spot for Harry to sign and date, as well as the escort.

Just above the signature lines was a simple question, “ _What is your safeword?_ ”

He thought for a moment. Much of what he knew about BDSM was from forums and books he had found online after he and Ginny broke up last year. He had never done this before, despite the fact that he craved it so much. What even constituted a safeword? He didn’t want to sound like an idiot. He also didn’t want to ask the receptionist. He was willing to suffer some shot to his pride while in the room with the escort, but not a shot to his pride while in the waiting room.

So he put the first word that came to his head, smirking as he did. 

_Wizard_

The receptionist took his clipboard, still with the sweet smile, and handed him a couple of papers, stapled together in the corner. “Read through these. They’re the safety tips and rules we give to all of our new clients. I’ll be right back to lead you to your room, I’m just going to send these up to Miss D so she can pick the escort for you.”

Harry sat done reading the traffic light consent system as the receptionist walked down the corridor behind her. When she came back she waved at him to follow.

She took him to a room that made much more sense to what he had imagined this type of place would look like. Red walls with black leather floggers, whips, and ropes hanging on hooks. There were padded benches with leather cuffs attached and a large open armoire that housed silk scarves, dildos, and other sex toys Harry wasn’t familiar with. In the back of the room, which was the size of a typical bedroom, was a bed, covered in silk pillows and black sheets. On one side of it was a nightstand with bottles of water and chocolate bars. On the other side of the bed was a tall mirror with wheels so it could easily move around the hardwood floors.

“Everything has been cleaned and sanitized, but there are cleaning supplies in the armoire if you want to make sure for yourself. We request that you wait for your Dominant by kneeling with your back to the door. It adds to the vibe, I think,” she chuckled. “You can stay clothed or get naked, whichever. The scene starts when he comes in and ends when he says so. He’ll be in shortly, love. Enjoy yourself.”

With that she closed the door behind her and Harry was left alone with his anticipation.

He decided to stay clothed while he knelt waiting, hands clasped in his lap, fiddling fingers like a nervous tick.

It felt like ages before he heard the door click open behind him and the signature sound of heeled footsteps enter the room.

Harry closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths.

He was gonna finally do it.

He was going to finally feel the release he craved. He would finally be able to let go of every exhausting thing on his mind, if only for the hours he had paid for in advance.

Finally.

The footsteps felt like it was slowing down his erratic heartbeat. As if the calm saunter of the man walking in was enough to simmer down his worries.

A hand touched his tense shoulders, soft like a feather and warm like a spring day. “Relax,” The voice said. He was close enough to Harry’s ear that he could feel the hot breath. It made Harry shiver. The man continued to speak, low and into Harry’s ear while his warm hand gave a firm and reassuring squeeze. “I’ll be your Dom tonight. You will address me as Sir during our session. I have read through your checklist and I was told this is your first time in a scene. We’ll start off simple and only with both of our consent will we move into more intense play. Is that understood?”

Harry nodded, throat dry and pants extremely restraining. Damn he should have stripped instead of staying in those jeans and t-shirt. 

“I need you to use your words. I need verbal consent at all times,” the man said, the posh voice taking on a stern edge. Harry liked it so much it made him dizzy. There was something familiar itching at the back of his mind, though. He wanted to turn around and look at the other man. But he had a feeling he should wait for further instructions.

“Yes, sir,” Harry croaked out.

“What is your safeword?”

“Wizard.”

The man smirked. Harry could practically feel it against his ear. “Good. If you need to stop because you are uncomfortable, in pain, or unsure of what is going on, please use your safeword. I will also be checking in periodically with the traffic lights, which you should also use when you need to. Please tell me what each means.”

Harry swallowed, trying to wet his throat a little. “Green means go. Yellow means slow down or this is okay, but no more. Red means stop.”

“Good boy,” the voice whispered. Harry gasped, feeling his entire body flush at being called a good boy. He had never had that sort of reaction to those words before. It was most likely the knowledge of what was to come with those words that made Harry want to cum already.

The man chuckled and the hand on Harry’s shoulder dropped to touch the center of his back, as if cradling him up with just that one soft hand.

“The rules are simple, it doesn’t matter if you say, stop or no or beg me to stop. The only way to stop the scene is by using your safeword or by saying red. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said again.

“Good. I think we’re going to have a good time, don’t you think?” the man said, standing back up and away from Harry, leaving him feeling cold. “What should I call you? Do you have a specific name you want me to use or would you like me to use your real name?”

Harry hadn’t really thought about that. “Um… I’m fine with you using my real name, sir.”

“Which is?”

“Harry.”

There was a pause where the man standing behind him didn’t move or speak. It was like he had become shocked still.

That’s why Harry finally decided to turn his head and look at the man who was going to take his control away.

When he saw who it was he instantly jumped back across the room.

“Malfoy?!”

The blond in heels and tight leather shorts and long sleeve leather shirt cringed then scowled. “You don’t need to scream, Potter. I’m as fucking shocked as you are.”

They glared at each other for a few tense seconds before Harry’s face felt like it was on fire in embarrassment. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled, placing his head in his hands. “What a fucking nightmare.”

“Thanks, Potter. Please don’t leave that in the _Yelp_ reviews, if you’re so kind.” Draco Malfoy sighed and raked a hand through his shoulder length white blond hair and looked up the whitewash ceiling as if asking the heavens for something, anything, that could save them from this very weird situation. “I would ask if you were stalking me again, but by the surprise all over your face, I assume this was quite possibly the worst coincidence to ever come your way. What are you doing here, Potter?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Harry said, voice raising as he took his hands away from his still red face. “What the fuck are you doing working in a fucking muggle escort service?!”

Draco scoffed. He turned, hiding his eyes behind the curtain of his hair. Then he walked to the hook near the door where a long silk black robe hung. He put it on and crossed his arms over his chest, still not looking at Harry. An aura of shame and annoyance came over the blond like a cloud overhead. He looked at the wall in thought, mouth twisted and thin. 

As he waited for an explanation he was sure he didn’t actually want to hear, Harry stood, keeping an eye on the other man.

Finally, Malfoy sighed. “After my trial I was on house arrest. Then when I was free I tried to find a job, but no one would hire a former child Death Eater, so I lived off my family’s wealth until I couldn’t take the boredom anymore.”

“So you became an escort?” Harry asked, incredulous. 

Malfoy huffed. His jaw ticked as he clenched it tight. “So, I decided to find a job that gave me back a modicum of control. And fucking happens to be something I enjoy, Potter. It’s a win/win situation for me. Well, until I saw your sorry mug.”

Harry scrubbed his face up with his hands a few times, trying to digest this information. He felt almost bad for Malfoy. Harry felt like Malfoy might not have deserved the shit he got after the war, but then again he was a complete arsehole growing up.

“Care to explain what the Boy Who Lived is doing at a BDSM escort service in muggle London looking for a male dominant?”

Harry’s face started to heat up again and he wanted to run. But Gryffindors don’t run in shame. “You pretty much just explained it. I’m… looking to give my control over to someone for a bit of time. And fucking happens to be something I’m good at,” he replied, mockingly, most likely starting a fight with Malfoy with his snark.

Instead of starting a fight though, Malfoy snorted then smirked. He looked over at Potter, something glittering in his grey eyes. Amusement and some other emotion Harry couldn’t place his finger on. It felt intense, though, like the smouldering grey ashes of a fire. It brought Harry back to the whole reason he was there and to what he was feeling before turning around and seeing his former school yard rival. 

Harry suddenly felt hot looking back at Draco. How had he never realized how long the blond’s legs were until seeing them in those black pumps. 

“If I had known you were bent, Potter, I would have let you shag me instead of trying to kill you,” Malfoy said, playfulness twitching his lips.

“You never tried to kill me,” Harry rasped, throat feeling dry again. “I recall you never being soulless enough to actually kill even when you were desperate.”

The playful smirk faltered and the grey smoke colored eyes glanced away. “You’re right.”

“That took a lot of strength, you know,” Harry said. Merlin, why was he even saying this? He was paying for the 2 hours and so far he was spending it having this awkward and sexually charged conversation with Draco Malfoy wearing a silk robe covering up his pert arse in high cut leather hotpants. “You’re still a piece of shit, bit I give you credit for not doing something that would destroy you.”

Malfoy’s face colored, bringing life to the pale white skin. “Circe’s sake, Potter, I thought you came here to give up control and fuck, not compliment my morality and descion making skills from over ten years ago.”

Harry let himself relax and chuckle. “Sorry, I guess I was trying to compliment your morality because complimenting your good looks just didn’t fit the mood at the moment.”

Grey eyes narrowed as if suspicious. “Don’t flatter me, Potter. It won’t get you anywhere.”

“Won’t it? Here I thought I was a good boy just a few minutes ago.” Where was this confidence coming from? Harry was surprised with himself, but that didn’t stop him. “Shouldn’t good boys compliment?”

“Good boys aren’t so sarcastic and snarky,” Malfoy scoffed, but his mouth was playful again. He cleared his throat after a second, though, and shook his head. “Look, this is my job now and you paid for a session so I can find you another dominant to give you the full 2 hours’ worth. It doesn’t have to be me.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to find you someone else?” 

“No. I think we’ve already gotten this far.”

Malfoy gave him a weary look. “Potter, honestly, I won’t be upset. You should feel safe in your scenes, and I am positive that I don’t make you feel safe.”

“I’m being serious. I’m okay with this being you,” Harry replied. He chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes lowering to the floor. “I don’t know why, but I trust you. You don’t feel like the same Malfoy from when we were kids. And like you said. This is your job. That’s all this is. I’m paying you for a service.”

“Yeah,” Malfoy said. “Okay. If you say so, Potter.”

Harry smiled and felt his body relax again. He didn’t understand it, really, but what he said was true. Malfoy’s demeanor had changed. He was still a git with a pointy face and a questionable past, but Harry felt like since they had last seen each other, that Draco had grown. That he had figured out how to be his own man, not his father’s pet or the Dark Lord’s puppet. He was the real Draco Malfoy, a man who had learned the hard way that his actions had consequences.

Harry knelt back down, eyes still lowered, his mind going to that place where his defenses fell and the weight on his shoulders vanished. That special place. He could hear Malfoy’s breath hitch from across the room and it made him smile more. 

He was giving up his control- the control he so desperately never wanted- to a man who could have once, years ago, taken his life and given it up to Voldemort. It felt right for some reason. Maybe in the future when he felt the courage, he would ask Hermione and Ron why they thought he had felt this way. But for the time being this was just Harry and Draco. 

No more school yard rivals. No more war. No more playing the roles someone else put them in.

Just a man willingly giving a part of his control to another man who had once lost all of his.

Harry watched through his eyelashes as Draco disrobed and walked back over to him, heels clicking on the floor like a slow heartbeat, like seconds counting down before Harry could feel good.

Long hairless legs stretched up to very short black shorts, the bottoms of Malfoy’s arse cheeks hanging out. The shorts looked skin tight. He wondered if he’d be allowed to peel the tight fabric off the other man at some point.

“Do you still want me to call you Harry?” Malfoy asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

Malfoy studied him for a second, grey eyes moving across Harry’s body as if wanting to take it all in. There was that odd emotion in those grey eyes, again, the one that Harry couldn’t identify.

“Harry,” Malfoy said, low. It made Harry shiver. He had never heard Malfoy call him just his first name, especially not like this. “What is your safe word?”

“Wizard.”

“And what color are you feeling right now?”

“Green.”

“What would you like me to do to you tonight, Harry?”

Harry groaned, his eyes closing, feeling dizzy with promise. “Anything you’d like, sir.”

Malfoy hummed in appreciation.

“We’re still going to start slow,” he said, sternly. “Stand up and strip. Fold your clothes and put them on the chair beside the bed. Do take your time, though, Harry. I like a show.”

His pants were getting tight again, Harry couldn’t wait to take them off if only to ease the pressure a little. Slowly, Harry removed his t-shirt, folded it and placed it on the floor first. He stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his socks next. Then he tugged out his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slip down on their own, leaving him in just a new pair of boxers he had bought specifically for tonight. He folded the jeans before sliding down the blue cotton pants down his hairy legs. He took the folded clothes and put it on the empty chair, then waited.

Malfoy had watched him intently the entire time, eyes raking over his body. It made Harry’s breath come out faster. Just knowing that the man staring at him was going to do whatever he wanted (within limits) with Harry was making his balls ache to cum.

“My, my, Harry,” Malfoy grinned. “Look at you. I see that becoming an Auror has made you fit. I’m impressed.”

His heels clicked as he stepped closer. His hands were still warm as they lightly ran across Harry’s shoulders, down his chest and abs, only to settle on his hips as Malfoy leaned in and whispered, “I’m also impressed at that big cock you have. Maybe I’ll get some use out of it tonight. If you follow my every order, that is. Only good boys get rewards, Harry.”

Harry groaned again, head tipping back as a wave of lust flushed his body from head to toe. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Harry, I’m going to tie you to the bench. I’m going to blindfold you and use some toys and weapons on you. I want to get you begging for me to let you cum, but you won’t cum until I say so. You got that, Harry?”

Harry gulped and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Malfoy walked over to the bench and beckoned Harry over with a crook of his finger. “Bend over, Harry, and reach under the bench.”

Harry did as told, feeling the world melt away from his shoulders. It felt good to be ordered around when he wanted to.

Draco took the cuffs on a strong chain from the side of the bench Harry stood and pulled it across the underside to cuff the black haired man tautly across the width of the leather bench. He felt exposed like this, back open for anything, face hanging over the side, legs spread apart for balance, and arse in the air.

“So handsome,” Malfoy mused, aloud. “I wanted to mark you all up.” 

He walked around the bench, admiring the shorter man restrained to the furniture. He stopped behind Harry, where the sub couldn’t see him. 

“But first…” Malfoy was smirking, Harry could hear it in his voice. It made Harry’s cock twitch. He wanted to be touched. He wanted to be taken advantage of in all the right ways. Harry got his wish as Malfoy’s hands grabbed hold of his bottom and massaged the firm muscle. “I think I want to play with this sexy ass of yours. Maybe open you up and tease you with a small little plug. Or maybe I’ll immediately make you take a thick toy. I did alway like seeing you whine.”

Harry didn’t respond, too busy panting and trying not to hump against the padded bench top. 

Malfoy walked around and took Harry’s head in his hands, tilting it so Harry was looking up at Malfoy. What a perfect position, his face waist level to Malfoy, looking up in a way that made his shoulder ache as they stretched more. Draco looked so beautiful from that angle. Eyes narrowed looking down his pointy nose at Harry, hair a white halo around his face. 

He took Harry’s glasses off gently and smirked. “Color?” he asked. 

“Green.”

Beyond a doubt, green. 

Go. Please go.

Ruin him.

Give him what he needed.

Malfoy stepped closer, pressing Harry’s face against his crotch.

Harry moaned feeling the hard cock under those tight little shorts that would haunt Harry’s dreams for weeks to come. He nuzzled his face for a second, but Malfoy patted his face with a bit of bite, stinging Harry’s cheek and sending sparks down his spine. “Ah ah ah, Harry. Who said you could do that?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Malfoy gave a faux pitying noise. “That’s okay. You’re doing so well, I think I’ll let you do it again. But make sure you ask before touching me like that. I’m not here to please you Harry, quite the opposite. You’re here to please me, isn’t that right?”

Harry’s moan was soundless and he struggled to keep his legs from trembling. “Yes, sir. Please, sir, can I touch you again?”

“Go ahead,” Malfoy said, pressing Harry face against his crotch. Harry immediately nuzzled the hard cock under the leather with his cheek. Malfoy hummed in pleasure, hands holding Harry’s head close. Then Malfoy stepped back saying, “That’s enough of that. Be a good boy and I’ll let you touch me again later.”

He sauntered over to the armoire and put Harry’s glasses down inside and safe. He tapped his chin with a finger and he tried to decide what to pick from the many contents inside. 

“Tell me,” Malfoy started not even looking at the restrained man as he perused the toys. “You checked off penetration. Have you ever played with your asshole, Harry?”

Harry’s cheeks burned bright at the question. “Yes,”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Malfoy complimented. “Has someone ever fucked your ass, Harry?”

“No, sir.”

He had never heard his name so much in such a short amount of time and it was making him ridiculously turned out. It was like Draco Malfoy, bdsm escort and former Death Eater, was saying it as if he just liked the sound of it in his own mouth. And Harry had to admit, he liked the sound of it in Draco’s mouth too.

“Have you used toys before then?”

“Yes, sir.”

Malfoy arched a blond brow at him. “Oh? Naughty boy,” He said with a bold smirk. “What kind of toys?”

“D-dildo”

“Was it big? Are you secretly a cock slut, too? I bet you fuck yourself on your big dildo thinking about someone fucking you instead- hard and wet. Do you think about getting fucked, Harry?”

Harry could feel the tension in his arms and he wanted to beg, but he couldn’t beg yet, not this soon. “It’s small. I’ve only used it a few times,” he said, ignoring the last question.

“And? Answer the other question or I won’t let you touch me again.”

A whine grew in his throat but it died when he saw Draco bend over to get something from the back of the armoire. “Fuck,” he whispered. Drool slicked his chin and he couldn’t even wipe it off.

“Yes, sir. I think about getting fucked,” he replied, nervously.

“Now, now, Harry. Don’t worry. I would never pop your anal cherry unless you want me too. I think I’m going to play with your hole, though. I just can’t decide between a dildo or a vibrating plug. What do you think, Harry? What should I be so kind as to shove up your hungry little hole? What should I pick?”

He couldn't even think straight. His mind was foggy and his cock was leaking, starting a little puddle of pre-cum on the dark hardwood floor near his feet. The sight of Malfoy bent over, legs looking strong with him in those high heels, talking about fucking Harry with a toy while he’s strapped to the bench. Harry felt so weak, but so powerful at the same time.

He had given Malfoy this control over him. It was his choice all along. He was willing.

“The plug, sir?”

“Hmm,” Draco fake wondered. “I guess that’ll do.”

Malfoy grabbed a few things and brought them back with him.

“I have a nice vibrating plug, a blindfold, and a flogger. Color?”

Harry groaned. He started to squirm, needing to be touched again. “Green. Please, sir. Green.”

Malfoy tsked at him. “Patience. Good boy’s are patient.” He put the things down on the bench beside Harry’s prone body before tying the blindfold securely around Potter’s head. Then walked back to the armoire for a bottle of lube. “I’m going to open you up first.”

He stood behind Harry, where the brunet couldn’t see him and crouched down, bottle of lube on the floor next to him. He covered his fingers with the clear thick liquid first. “You know, Harry,” Malfoy spoke so low and deep it felt like his voice was rubbing across Harry’s entire body. “I absolutely love opening up a guy with my fingers. I like watching them squirm and beg. That’s the worst part about fucking a wizard. They never take the time. It’s always the stretching spell and then the lube spell and then he’s pushing it in. I like working them up until they can’t take it any more. It’s the sexiest thing I can imagine.”

More drool ran down Harry’s chin as he listened to Malfoy talk. His cock ached to be touched. He wanted to cum so bad and he hadn’t even done anything fun yet. The anticipation was so much more intense than he had imagined. He was shaking in need already. Not being able to see only heightened every emotion.

Harry yelped in surprise when a lubed finger circled his pucker then pushed in slow and steady. Malfoy made a noise of approval that shot straight to Harry’s cock. “So tight,” the blond muttered. The single finger slid in maddeningly slow. It drove Harry crazy, drawing whines and making his back arch. His russet brown skin prickled with goose flesh, the way Draco felt was easily leading Harry into a place he hadn’t ever felt.

He felt so vulnerable, restrained and spread apart, a man’s finger in him, and a blindfold making his other senses heighten. All the same, though, Harry felt like he was the one in charge. He couldn’t freely move, but Malfoy was doing things to him- for him. This was all for Harry’s pleasure. For his release. For his much needed release.

Draco took the finger out and added more lube before sliding it back in with ease, Harry relaxed against the intrusion. He worked Harry open, crooking the finger, pumping it in and out, circling the rim before going back in as deep as it could go. Then he repeated every action again with 2 fingers, then 3. By the time he was done and he deemed Harry successfully stretched open and slick, Harry was a mess. Harry was sure he must have looked a sight. Sweat covered his body, drool wet the leather bench beneath his face, back arched and legs straining to not quiver. He was ridiculously aroused. He had never felt this good before and all that had happened was some fingering.

But he thinks the reason it felt so amazing was because he felt so damn safe.

Safe with Malfoy’s breath ghosting his bits. Ha! Never did he think a day like this would ever happen. If anyone who knew them saw this scene before them would they believe that Harry was 100% willing and consenting to it? Or would they have thought foul play? It was Malfoy, wasn’t it? The whole of wizarding London thought him to be the exact same man as his father. And yet, feeling his warm pale hands slide up and down Harry’s legs, Harry felt in his core that the Draco Malfoy he knew as a child was not at all the man crouched behind him now. This man, Draco Malfoy, the dominant escort at Miss D’s, was a gift to Harry’s perverse wants and needs. 

He was Sir.

At least for now.

At least for tonight.

Tomorrow would be another day and Harry would continue on with the normal routine of things.

But until then -Gods save his soul- Harry belonged to his Sir.

“What a pretty hole,” Malfoy complimented. He circled the slick rim with his thumb, over and over again, admiring his work. Occasionally, the thumb would slip in, then back out. “It’s greedy. Keeps sucking my fingers in with so much force. Greedy and pretty. That’s exactly how I like them, Harry. I should thank you for letting me touch it, but I think I’m the one who should be thanked since I took my time with it. It’s so tight. Even my smallest plug will feel like too much.”

Malfoy scratched his short nails down Harry’s arse cheeks and legs. Then those magical hands spread his cheeks apart firmly, giving Malfoy the perfect open view of Harry’s winking hole. Harry gasped, his whole body jerking forward, when he felt Malfoy split on the hole. 

“Thank your sir for taking his time, Harry.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Much better.”

The round blunt end of the butt plug pressed into him slowly. Harry moaned and his fingers stretched wide, reaching for who knows what. The feeling of getting filled felt so good, sending these waves of electricity straight up to his scalp and back down to his cock. He wanted to cum so bad.

“Harry, pet, if you feel like you’re going to cum then tell me,” Malfoy said, voice still low and hot. It was as if he could read it all over Harry’s body that he was ready to cum. “Don’t you dare cum until I let you, do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Harry said, shaky and weak. “I promise I won’t sir.”

Draco walked around him, leaning close to his ear and whispered, “Good boy, Harry. Such a good boy for your sir. I think after I mark up your body I’ll reward you for your job well done so far. Does that sound like something you want Harry? Do you want me to reward you?”

Harry nodded as best he could. “Yes. Yes, sir. I want to be a good boy for sir. Please.” He really didn’t know where any of these words were coming from, but it felt so perfect on his tongue. He never did this before, but it felt so natural with Malfoy.

“Don’t let me down, Harry. I’m going to mark you up and make your skin all pretty. I’ll decide when I’ve had enough, but if it becomes too much what should you do?”

“Use my safeword,” Harry swallowed thickly. He had never used any sort of weapon before. He always wanted to try, but knowing it was actually happening made him nervous. He voiced his concerns to Malfoy. “Sir, will it hurt?”

Malfoy hummed. 

The blindfold was lifted up and Harry came face to face with Malfoy. Grey eyes looked directed into his green. The smirk on Malfoy’s pink lips was reassuring. “This is the flogger I use with beginners,” he said, holding up the weapon so Harry could see it. His voice was soft and not as stern as it had been just a second ago. “It has no weights and the falls are soft leather. It’ll leave red marks on you if I hit hard enough, but I would never harm or leave lasting marks. I’ll also swing lightly at first since this is your first time. Not all play needs to hurt.”

Harry eyed the green leather falls of the flogger and then looked back up at Malfoy’s calm face. “Okay.” 

“Do you need a break, Harry?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m good. Thank you, sir.”

The blindfold was put back in place and the darkness of the black silk tensed him up a bit. He always wanted to know what this would feel like. For years he imagined it but could never experience it. So he was a bit nervous to finally achieve this goal.

“Let’s begin.”

Malfoy ran the leather of the flogger across his skin, letting Harry feel how light it was. When it was lifted off of his skin, Harry waited with bated breath.

The first hit on his shoulder blade made him jolt, but it didn’t hurt. It was different though. Not at all what he imagined. Like soft thuds instead of stings.

The motion was repeated evenly, hitting his shoulder blade each time. The repetition was calming, even when Malfoy switched to the other shoulder, the motion was predictable. Soon the hits alternated back and forth, hitting his shoulderings softly. Sometimes Malfoy would stop and tickle down his back with the leather falls, running down his skin and making Harry hum and gasp. Then the thuds would start again, back and forth.

When the first hit landed on his arse, Harry moaned loudly. It was still a soft hit, but the change in target was a pleasant surprise. 

“Color?” Malfoy asked, repeatedly slapping his bum with the leather falls. 

“Green,” he moaned out in reply. 

The next hit was stronger, not enough to hurt, but just the right bite. He knew he’d have the most delicious red marks on his body; he was sure he’d have a difficult time explaining if anyone saw them.

“Color?” Malfoy asked again.

Harry had to swallow back a groan before answering. “Green, sir. It felt good.”

“You took that very well.” Malfoy continued the pace of stronger hits for another minute before saying, “You were made to be my sweet enthusiastic sub, weren’t you?”

He moaned again as Malfoy went back up to his shoulders. The swishing sound in the air mixing with Harry’s moaning and panting was so alien to Harry, but he felt at home. Safe and secure. He was willingly being used as target practice.

With the flogging, Harry’s erection had wavered. He was still aroused, but the easy back and forth of the falls on his skin was relaxing. His oncoming orgasm had backed off, but his body still felt hot and stretched.

Malfoy must have planned it out that way because he stopped flogging him and ran the leather across his body again. The hand not holding the flogger petted the warm flesh of Harry’s arse cheeks. It was almost lovingly. Then the hand nudged at the plug still keeping Harry stretched open. That’s when the plug started to vibrate and Harry’s knees buckled slightly. He had forgotten that it was a vibrating plug through everything else with the flogger. His heart rate had already been fast but with the plug vibrating in him perfectly, Harry was sure the pounding in his chest was loud enough to be heard in other rooms. He might have been concerned over how fast his heart was going if he wasn’t feeling so euphoric.

The leather started again, easy against his bottom. The flogs started coming faster, giving it more intensity, which resulted in Harry making sounds he couldn’t even describe. Malfoy would alternate between soft brushes and snappier hits, all while the toy in Harry vibrated and brought the sub back to hard and leaking.

MInutes passed of Malfoy striking him with the flogger, enough to sting but nothing that hurt. The room was filled with swishing and moaning. Harry let his head hang, unable to concentrate on keeping it up. He could feel tears burn at his eyes and soak into the silk blindfold. He wasn’t sure if they were tears from the overwhelming pleasure or from the feeling of letting someone take control of him with his pleasure in mind. Malfoy was using him for Harry’s pleasure. It wasn’t for Malfoy’s benefit. It was Harry’s. Harry had always wanted to feel like he would get something out of working for others. He was feeling it now. 

“What are you feeling, Harry?” Malfoy asked as he worked Harry over.

“So good,” Harry groaned. “I feel so good.”

“I think I’ve thought of how to reward you for being such a good boy. What do you think it is?”

Harry gulped and spoke without even thinking. “Will I get to cum.”

Malfoy laughed. It was sharp like Harry remembered it, but it didn’t have the same mocking feel as it did when they were younger. He wasn’t laughing at Harry. He was just laughing. 

“Not yet, Harry. I think I should get something out of your reward, shouldn’t I? And you cumming won’t do anything for me.”

Harry’s lips twitched into a quick smirk. Malfoy, always selfish even in this kind of situation. He wasn’t really surprised.

“Will I be able to touch you, Sir?”

The thought made him bite his lip. He could still feel the heat from Malfoy’s crotch when he had been allowed to press against those stupid, ridiculous, lovely, sexy leather shorts. Merlin, those shorts. He wanted to touch Malfoy so much.

Malfoy hummed in approval. “I’ll reward your job well done, by allowing you to suck me off. And if you’re really good…” he trailed off, stopping the swipes of the flogger against Harry’s shoulders and bum. Harry trembled at the feel of Malfoy’s lips and the warmth of Malfoy’s breath on the shell of his ear. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me too.”

“Oh god. Fuck yes, please. Please,” Harry moaned. He wanted more than anything to be buried deep in Malfoy’s pert arse. He never wanted that before in life, but Gods he really really couldn’t find a more satisfying thought. He never once saw Malfoy as sexy until tonight. And now Harry was sure he’ll never be able to go back to seeing Draco Malfoy as just a school yard rival and war enemy. There was no going back after this.

“So enthusiastic,” Malfoy laughed again, setting the flogger down on the floor. “But I said maybe. Your mouth better be bloody fantastic if you want to even think about touching my arse, Harry.”

Fuck. Hearing those words and his name come out of Malfoy’s mouth was making him rock hard.

Malfoy’s hands ran up and down his back and bottom, soothing and smoothing after all the flogging. His warm pale body pressed up against Harry, standing right in between his legs, hips nudging up against Harry’s arse and shifting the plug forward. Harry yelped but the sound quickly changed into a whimper when he felt Malfoy’s hand touch the plug and the vibrations turned off.

The blond backed away and stood somewhere behind the restrained man. Not knowing where he was or what he was doing drove Harry mad. He strained to hear the now comfortable click of Malfoy’s pumps.

A laugh behind sounded a bit mocking and that was a much more familiar sound to Harry. It made his skin bristle and the fight trait in his DNA come up from behind the submission. He really hated feeling embarrassed when doing anything sexual. He hated feeling shame. And the way Draco laughed reminded him so much of all the times when Malfoy would try to embarrass him or his friends back at Hogwarts. But at the same time, something relaxed in Harry told him to listen. A voice in his head told him that it wasn’t the same kind of laugh. That all night Malfoy had been complimenting him, not insulting him. His body tensed either way.

“My, my, Harry. You’re leaving me a nice puddle of pre-cum on my floor. I should make you clean it up when I’m done with you. What a mess.”

A sigh of relief left the brunet’s lips when he didn’t hear an insult or a threat to sell pictures to the _Prophet_. His body relaxed again.

“Goodness, what a good boy with a naughty cock.”

A finger trailed down the length of Harry’s erection, making it pulse at finally being touched. 

“Such a big cock. I hope you know how to use it, Harry. I would sure be disappointed if the cock doesn’t live up to expectations. I’d be lying if I said I never wondered if you’d fuck like a selfless Gryffindor. At least, I hope so. I really am the only one allowed to be selfish in this room, you know.”

Malfoy’s heels clicked as he began to move again. He sauntered back around to Harry’s head. Warm hands, somehow gentle and strong at the same time, lifted Harry’s head up and removed the blindfold completely. After so long with his eyes covered, he had to squint for a few seconds to get used to light again. His glasses were placed back on his face and Malfoy’s face came back into view. It was all angles and points framed by soft strands of blond hair. His eyes were looking down at him again, just like earlier. It made Harry’s heart slam into his rib cage. 

Fuck. Never in his life had he expected to find Malfoy of all people to be so beautiful.

The hand not cradling Harry’s head palmed at the front of his leather shorts, a bulge visible, mouthwatering and tantalizing, patiently waiting for attention. It was the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen Malfoy do. Malfoy of old was a snotty little bastard out to do whatever for fame and fortune- including bullying Harry. But this man before him now was sexy and safe.

Harry watched as Malfoy’s nimble fingers pulled the short zipper of his shorts down and shifted the leather lower. A pale hard cock with a pink tip popped out and if Harry hadn’t been tied up still he would have had his lips all over it already. 

Malfoy took his length and pumped it a few times, slow and teasing, before rubbing the head against Harry’s lower lips. “Open,” he ordered and Harry compiled without a second thought. “Suck me off, Harry. Be a very good boy and try to make me cum.”

Malfoy was hot on his tongue. Heavy and hot. He tasted clean, like soap, but he also tasted like sweat and leather. The taste made Harry groan. 

He wished he could work his hands, but they were still tied up under the bench. It made the whole process harder to control. At the same time, though, not being able to touch, hold, or guide Malfoy with his hands just made Harry more determined to do a good job. He wanted to make Malfoy cum. He wanted to feel his Sir’s cum on his skin, like a prize for doing what was asked of him.

All Harry craved was the prize.

The sound was sloppy and wet. Malfoy stood holding his cock up into Harry’s mouth while Harry sucked and licked and kissed as best as he could. Harry moved his tongue and his lips around Malfoy's thick head, playing with the foreskin, smoothing it down, and kissing the cleft on the underside. The beads of pre-cum on the pink flushed head of Malfoy’s cock never stayed there long before Harry’s tongue would swoop them up and tease the slit a bit, making Malfoy grunt. He liked hearing Malfoy grunt. 

It was as if it was a stuffy pureblood wizard tradition that they weren’t vocal and loud during sex. Harry was going to make him moan. Harry was going to make Malfoy’s calm demeanor crack just enough to hear him moan and whimper.

Another challenge Harry was determined to do a good job at.

Harry craned his neck and took all of Malfoy in his mouth slowly, swallowing around him and pressing his tongue up as he sucked with as much force as he could manage. 

“Fuck,” Malfoy groaned, his free hand moving from Harry’s jaw up into Harry’s wild black hair, gripping tightly. As a result, Harry moaned around the cock in his mouth only to make Malfoy hum deep in his chest.

“Look up at me,” Malfoy ordered. Harry turned his emerald green eyes up to meet Malfoy’s grey. The look on Malfoy’s face made Harry shiver. He was sure he could just cum right there and then, with a cock in his mouth, a plug in his arse, and Draco Malfoy looking like managed ecstasy. He knew the fire in Malfoy’s eyes was going to burn into his brain and play in his mind anytime in the future that Harry was aroused.

“That’s it.” Malfoy cooed and tugged gently at the hair in his fist. Harry swore he looked proud. It did a funny little thing to Harry’s stomach.”So sexy. This is the best you’ve ever looked in your entire life Harry, with my cock in your mouth. You were made to be my personal cock sucker, weren’t you? Tell me. Tell me who you are.”

Harry gasped for air as Malfoy pulled out completely, but kept the head pressed against Harry’s open and panting mouth. “I’m Sir’s personal cock sucker. I was made to suck you off.”

“That you were,” Draco assured. The hand around the base of his cock went to Harry’s face and caressed it almost lovingly. Harry couldn’t help leaning into it. Malfoy’s thumb slipped into the brunet’s mouth and the restrained man immediately sucked on it. “Harry Potter, my pretty little sub. My dirty boy. Only I’ve seen you like this. All mine.” 

The possessiveness in those words made Harry dizzy and he started to close his eyes.

“Keep your eyes on me, pet,” Malfoy hissed. “Look straight at me while you finish sucking me off.”

With a moan and a twitch of the ignored erection between his legs, Harry opened his eyes.

Malfoy put his hand back around his cock and guided it past Harry’s saliva slick lips and Harry began to suck him off all over again. He watched Malfoy’s face the entire time, seeing the small ticks of his jaw, the crinkle around those smokey ash colored eyes, and the tongue that darted out sometimes to wet dry lips. He watched as Malfoy sighed and gasped like music to his ears.

He was doing that.

Harry was making his sir feel good.

Draco Malfoy was using Harry for his own pleasure. But it was all because Harry let it happen. Harry wanted this to happen. Harry wanted to be used, because this was the only way being used felt good. This was the only way that being used gave Harry a sense of fulfilment.

It took a few more minutes, but by the time that Harry's jaw was hurting and his balls were aching for his own release, Malfoy's breath began to hitch. He pulled out and held the base tightly.

"I'm going to cum all over that stupid perfect face of yours. Do you think you deserve that, Harry? Do you think you've done a good job?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't know. I think you think you deserve it. But I don't think you deserve my cum yet," Malfoy said, panting and gripping Harry's hair harder. "Fucking beg me for it."

"Please," Harry croaked. "Please sir. I want your cum. I want your cum all over my face. Please. I need it." By the last word, tears clung to Harry's eyelashes and he was panting harder. He hasn't said words so true to his own desires in a long time. His next words were practically cried. "Please, sir. Let me have your cum."

It was beautiful, the way Malfoy's body melted as his fist worked back and forth. His nose scrunched up and he bared his teeth like an animal all before hot shots of white cum hit Harry's cheek, streaking his right brow and the hair covering his scar, just barely missing his glasses. 

Harry wasn't sure, euphoria fogging up his mind, but he thought he gulped out a breathy thanks.

Malfoy rubbed the last drops along Harry's jawline, body shaking with orgasm, little moans gasping out with every shock through his tall pale body. "Fuck," he whispered. "Fuck. Good boy, Harry. You made me feel so good."

Getting a hold of himself took a minute but eventually Malfoy crouched down again, and uncuffed Harry's arms. He helped Harry slowly stand up straight before guiding him to sit up on the bench. Malfoy's warm hands massaged the aching muscles of Harry's arms. The comforting feel of Malfoy's hands on his body made Harry's mind get more and more foggy. It felt so nice. He felt so cared for.

He didn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, just the gentle ache of his stiff muscles finally moving from being tied up.

He had a purpose- to give his dom pleasure.

And despite being the one who had no control over the process of the night, Harry felt like he was the most powerful person in the world. Because he made his sir feel good. 

"Are you in any pain?" Malfoy asked.

"No," Harry whispered. The plug in his bum felt much bigger now that he was sitting and it was putting pressure on his rim. 

"Well, Harry. You made me cum like a good boy, but that doesn't seem like enough for you is it?" Malfoy ran his hands up Harry's thighs, thumbs just ghosting against his straining erection. "Even after everything you didn't cum. But I bet you still want to cum, don't you? You won't be satisfied until you cum? Greedy and insatiable aren't you?"

Harry groaned. Malfoy's hands were back on his arms, inching their way up to his shoulders. They stopped where they cradled his neck and those caressing thumbs smoothed against his cheeks, smearing the now cool cum. 

"Should I stop here with you and let you go home to suffer with that painfully hard cock? Your mouth was fantastic, I will admit. But I'm done. I already came. Why should I keep going and make you cum?"

"Please, sir," Harry begged, softly. "Please may I cum?"

"So greedy," Malfoy whispered right back. "Well, I did make a promise earlier and I am in a giving mood. So I guess I could go out of my way and use the Boy Who Lived's cock."

Harry wanted to cry. "Thank you, sir. Thank you. Please use my cock."

Malfoy's hold on Harry's head tightened, making him focus on the man in front of him. "But let's get one thing straight, Harry. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. Because I want to fuck myself on that big cock of yours. It's not for your pleasure. It's for mine."

Harry nodded weakly. "Yes, sir. For you. Please use my cock."

Malfoy's lips spread into a pleased smile that did that funny little thing to Harry's stomach again. "Your smile is nice," Harry said, not thinking first. His brain was so foggy. He just had need. He just had a purpose at that moment and that is to make Draco Malfoy continue to feel good. And then maybe he'll be able to cum. Maybe he'll be able to witness that smile some more.

Malfoy's cheeks warmed but he hid his face when he leaned against Harry's ear again, tongue skimming the shell slowly. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Harry. But thank you."

Those strong warm hands maneuvered Harry to lay back against the bench, the leather cool and nice against the parts of his body that had been flogged. Harry felt like he was floating when he heard Malfoy get the cuffs under the bench again.

"I'm going to strap you down Harry because I don't trust you'll be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself.” He gave Harry a quick smirk. “Color?"

Harry swallowed thickly before responding. "Green."

Malfoy nodded and cuffed each of Harry's wrists. The restrains were looser this time, it allowed Harry enough room to keep his arms comfortably at his sides on the bench. He tested them, even so, and saw that he couldn't reach up. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw Malfoy move around and turned his head to watch. Those tight leather shorts were stripped off, making Malfoy shimmy his thin hips. He bent down to remove the article of clothing from around his ankles. Malfoy was starting to get hard again, just a part of the way, recovering after his earlier orgasm. (Hard again for Harry. Harry made him hard again. Merlin.) The high heels stayed on though, to Harry's delight, as did the long sleeved leather shirt, to Harry's dismay. He wanted to see all of Malfoy. Maybe if he begged enough. 

The pale blond turned back to Harry and smirked wickedly. "Salazar, you are sexy. Being an auror was a brilliant decision." Malfoy walked around the bench, fingers, feather soft and gentle, skimmed Harry's body as the dom walked. "Big biceps, big cock, big ego, but most importantly, big slut for me. Is that what you are, Harry? Are you my slut?"

"I'm sir's slut," he repeated, shivering. His glasses were smudged with sweat and cum on the right lense, but it didn't matter because he felt like he could see the world in perfect clarity after muttering those words. "I'm your slut."

Harry wanted to reach out and touch Malfoy but he couldn't. Instead, he just bit his lip as Malfoy climbed up on the bench and straddled Harry's legs. Malfoy's skin was so soft and smooth on his. His lean thighs framed Harry's hips and his half-hard cock leaned into Harry's fully hard and straining purple erection. Seeing the size difference like that made both men moan. Malfoy wasn't small by any means, it was average and beautiful, but Harry was longer and thicker. He'd never had complaints about his size. But until tonight he'd never heard someone compliment it so much either.

"I'm a bit tired. You've worn me out. Do you have your wand, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

Harry stretched his fingers out of his right hand and summoned his wand with a wordless accio. It flew out of his pants pocket and zipped right into Harry's waiting hand.

Malfoy looked down at Harry with clear amusement, grey eyes soft and lips smirking. "Show off."

Despite the floaty feeling zinging in his blood stream like powerful magic, Harry chuckled. But the chuckled died into a choked moan when Malfoy ground his hips forward into Harry's hips. "W-what do you need me to do, sir?" he asked, fixing his grip on his wand at his side.

"Do you know the spells to get me stretched and lubed up?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry muttered the words for each spell, lubing up and loosening the tight rim. Malfoy groaned and closed his eyes, able to feel the magic working on him. Harry didn't personally like the feel of those spells but Malfoy made it look like it felt amazing. 

Malfoy lifted himself up on his knees and moved forward. He took Harry's cock in hand and guided it to his open and slick hole.

He swore his entire body was tense trying not to cum as he slowly- oh so slowly- slid into Malfoy's hot wet hole. Harry knew there was life beyond the veil but he was bloody sure it would never feel as good as being inside Draco Malfoy.

"Try not to cum until I say so," Malfoy ordered, voice still tinged with that stern domination, even as it quivered.

Malfoy fully sat down and placed his hands on Harry's chest, fingers splayed for balance. He was breathing heavy through his nose and Harry felt the desperate coil in his stomach to cum and the tingling need in his lips to kiss the man above him. He wasn't sure which feeling was more intense. He really wanted to do both right then. 

"Fuck," Malfoy moaned. His head tipped back and his eyes closed. One of his hands left Harry's chest to jerk his still hardening cock a few times. "Holy Shit, Potter. How are you so fucking perfect?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that, didn't think he was supposed to answer the question at all. But it made him blush, which was amazing considering how hot his face was already. What really made him feel good was hearing Malfoy call him Potter, lost in pleasure. 

"Don't move. I'm going to use you like the toy you are and if you dare move Potter, I'll leave you here just like this until time is up."

Harry could only try and try he would. That was his purpose, please the man above him.

Malfoy started to rock his hips in small circles, mouth open to let out these deep groans that only made Harry respond with his own. Then the blond lifted himself up before sitting back down, repeating the move over and over again, bouncing on Harry’s lap. His own cock bobbed with the movements, hitting against Harry’s flat belly in the process. 

“Good boy, Harry,” Malfoy sighed. He opened his eyes and studied Harry’s upper body, hands feeling every dip, bump, and scar- from the locket scar on his chest to scar on his hand that read “I shall not tell lies” and the small smattering of scars across his body from the many auror cases he had been on. 

The pace got faster and faster, Malfoy using Harry like a real life toy, fucking himself on his girth. His hands never stopped sliding up and down Harry’s body, feeling him as if he would never get the chance again. And maybe he wouldn’t. That’s why the air felt a bit desperate on Harry’s tongue. Or was that just him? 

He was desperate to touch Draco. He wanted so bad to feel the soft pale white skin and silky blond hair and bite reddened lips and -Merlin’s tits, he really really wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. 

“Sir,” Harry called, voice broken from how much he’d been moaning and groaning during the scene. “Sir, please.”

“Please what?” 

“Please, touch? N- need to touch you.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes but smirked. “So greedy. I give and I give and you keep wanting more.”

Despite the words, Malfoy took the forgotten wand from Harry’s hand and said a quick spell, uncuffing Harry’s hands. And then another spell that twisted on the plug still in Harry’s hole. Dropping the wand somewhere on the floor, Malfoy took Harry’s free hands and put them on his hairless thighs. “Is this what you want? You want to touch me like this?”

Harry tried to nod, but he was feeling overwhelmed with every sensation. Everything felt so good. He couldn’t articulate a single word or even a thought. He had never felt this incredible.

This was everything he had hoped for when he emailed Miss D’s a few days ago. This was all he had hoped for when he first knelt in the middle of the room. And it was Malfoy who was doing it for him. Bloody Draco Malfoy, the former Death Eater wearing heels and fucking himself on Harry’s hard cock.

Harry had wanted release and he was so damn close to getting it.

Malfoy laced his fingers with the backs of Harry’s hands, leading them up his body. Harry palmed at the leather shirt, silently begging Malfoy to take it off. And as if Malfoy had read his mind, he placed Harry’s hands back on his thighs and slowed his bouncing to faint grinding as he reached behind him to pull down the zipper at the center of his back. 

Green eyes widened at the pale upper body that came into view. Shiny light pink scar tissue crossed over Malfoy’s chest and abs, jagged and criss-crossing. But they were old scars. Ones Harry recognized immediately, feeling his mind wash with old memories of something he never wanted to remember. 

A mistake.

A horrible mistake.

His eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled, hands reaching to feel the scars.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, broken.

Malfoy gave him a soft smile and his eyes looked like smouldering ashes once more. “Shh. Shhhh,” Malfoy shushed. He leaned forward and took Harry’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. Don’t think about that. Listen to my voice. Think about right now. Think about how good this feels. Do you feel good?”

Harry swallowed the lump from his throat and nodded. “Yeah,” he said in a small voice.

“Let me take care of you. I’m taking care of you. Let go of all the things that make you tired and angry. Look right here,” Malfoy continued, pointing to his eyes. “Focus on my eyes.”

They looked at each other for what felt like long minutes before Malfoy sat back up and started to bounce on Harry’s cock with new determination. His eyes were so kind, so different from his memories. So..

So…

“That’s it.”

So loving.

“Harry,” Malfoy called, jerking himself off at the same time. “You’re such a good boy. You did everything I asked of you so well. But I need you to do one more thing for me.”

Harry’s breath hitched. Malfoy's hand was erratic, as were his hips. Harry could feel his balls draw up, ready to explode. Waiting for the word.

“Cum, Harry.”

His hips bucked up unconsciously and Malfoy groaned deep and low, whispering out “Yes, fuck yes. Again.”

Malfoy looked like an angel, a twisted angel with a smirk that could sway a saint, but still angelic as he came for the second time, spilling his semen onto Harry’s belly. 

Harry continued to buck up his hips, lost to his own movements, until, like it was barrelling out of him, he came so hard into the hole that clenched and pulsed around him.

He saw stars, beautiful constellations.

He had never felt an orgasm that strong in his life.

It left him trembling and his body twitched with the aftershocks of sweet, sweet electrifying blss.

“End scene,” Malfoy said somewhere above him, Harry too zoned out to know where exactly.

He wasn’t sure how long passed, but his breathing was starting to regulate when Malfoy leaned down and kissed him tenderly. 

Malfoy was off of him before he could react to the kiss, leaving him with his faculties slowly coming back and the reminder that there was a world outside those 4 walls.

The blond returned a damp cloth and a bottle of water.

“Lift up your legs, Potter,” he ordered.

Harry’s legs felt like jelly but he did it after some seconds of struggle. Malfoy took his time removing the plug- when had it turned off? Harry wasn’t sure. The empty and wet feeling it left behind made Harry squirm. 

The warm damp towel ran over his hole first, cleaning the lube off, then went up to his soft spent cock and cleaned that too. Then Malfoy cleaned his belly and chest, getting the cum Malfoy had spilled on him. He dropped the cloth on the floor and grabbed a package of face wipes from the night stand, taking one out. The cloth smelled like cucumber melon and felt refreshing on Harry’s sweaty, cum covered face. Malfoy handed Harry the bottle of water to drink as he finished wiping the brunet down.

Once clean, Malfoy helped him sit up and walked him over to the warm bed. “You can’t sleep here, but this is much more comfortable then the bench.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he responded out loud or not, but he was thankful for the easy aftercare. 

Malfoy covered their laying bodies with the fur lined blanket and wrapped himself around Harry’s back, spooning him close.

“How was your first experience in a bdsm club?” Malfoy asked softly. “Any complaints?”

Harry shook his head against the overstuffed pillow. “None. You were perfect. I didn’t think…” but he trailed off unsure of how to word it.

“Didn’t think what?” Gently, Malfoy petted Harry’s side as they talked. “That I could be professional and not bring up our school boy drama against you?”

Harry chuckled, embarrassed. “Yeah, that.”

Malfoy shrugged. “I had plenty of time to think while I was on house arrest. Surviving a war puts things into perspective. Plus, it’s like I said, this is my job and I like what I do. I like how it makes me feel.”

There was a minute of silence where all they could hear were muggle cars outside and a client somewhere in the building begging his mistress for more. It was oddly calming.

“I never thought it’d be you,” Harry admitted. “I never imagined I’d be in bed with Draco Malfoy of all people.”

Malfoy’s turn to chuckle. “You must be lucky, Potter. Not many wizards can claim they had the pleasure to ever come close.”

“Who would ever believe me if I told them?” Harry scoffed. 

“No one, that’s the beauty of it. No one would ever believe that you went to a kink club to get ordered around by your former enemy.”

“Wait. Who said you were my _former_ enemy?” Harry joked.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, Harry just knew it even though he couldn’t see it happening. “I did, Potter. Don’t really think we can continue being enemies after I spent a part of the night with your cock in my arse, now can we?”

“We could try.”

“Fool.”

“You know,” Harry started. Malfoy hummed for Harry to continue when it looked like he wouldn’t. “I didn’t lie when I said you felt safe, but I have to admit that when I saw you I automatically thought you’d be a meaner dom.”

Malfoy snorted. “I can if you had wanted me to be. But it didn’t feel like that’s what you needed tonight. And if you did, you would have told me one way or another.”

“I assumed you’d be into humiliating me, really. It was something you always resorted to in school.”

“Yes, well,” the blond sighed. There was a second where Harry thought Malfoy wasn’t going to finish the sentence. “I’m not into humiliation these days. I think getting insulted and harassed after the war changed my stance on things. At least during sex.”

“Oh.”

“I’m still me though, so I’m okay with banter and playful insults among friends. But never in a scene unless it’s explicitly desired. I have a few regulars who come in specifically so I can talk down on them. I just don’t care much for it outside of that.”

“And if we were to meet outside of this room, would you go back to being the same old Malfoy I remember?” Harry asked, not sure why. He just knew that a part of him missed the times where all he could think about was catching Malfoy in some nefarious plot. Well, the ones that didn’t involve 6th year and Voldemort trying to kill him anyway.

“Of course, Potter,” Malfoy scoffed. “I’m not a miracle worker or a saint.”

“Oh I never said a saint, Malfoy. In fact, I think the saints would cry at the mere association.”

“Saint Potter is judging me on my holiness?” Malfoy sneered but there was something light in his voice. Maybe it was the post-orgasm bliss or the hand still running up and down Harry’s side, but he was sure that Malfoy was being playful with their banter. “The saints would be so lucky. I am a bloody fantastic person.”

“I see the ego is still a problem with you,” Harry snickered.

“Oh you’re one to talk. You have a pretty big ego yourself, Potter. It’s probably why you came tonight. To get put in place and stop being so high up on yourself.”

Harry’s face warmed at the flash of memories from just moments ago. He could still feel the ache in his arms and the rasp in his throat from blowing Malfoy. And his ass was sure to be pink from the flogger. He almost moaned at the memory.

“So you’re telling me that you’re not a dom when you have sex for pleasure instead of work?” Harry asked.

“No, I take control usually but I do aim to please,” Malfoy said. He shifted in the bed and hooked his leg over Harry’s, bringing them closer together if possible. “I am a very selfless lover. Just like I am outside the bedroom. I just give and give. Okay so perhaps I really am a saint.”

Harry laughed.

Turning around in Malfoy’s arms, Harry came face to face with the blond. They were very close. Close enough to feel Malfoy’s breath on his cheek. They looked at each other for a moment, silent besides the whitenoise around them. Harry hadn’t been this comfortable in someone’s arms since he, Hermione, and Ron slept huddled together in a pile on his bed in the Gryffindor rooms, still dirty and drained from the war. It was the safety. Draco Malfoy was a brilliant dominant to be able to make Harry Potter feel safe when all Harry ever felt was on edge.

The fucking thought would have made him laugh just hours ago.

“I’m surprised, really,” Malfoy said, breaking the silence. But he never looked away. All playfulness was gone and what remained was that smouldering smoke look to his eyes. Harry was mesmerized by it. It had to be the post-orgasm bliss for sure. Because he couldn’t be actually attracted to this man after everything. But there he was, beautiful in his imperfections. Pointy nose, ego, and snark. Malfoy’s eyes looked over Harry’s face before he continued. “I honestly never thought you of all people would have some interest in bdsm. And if I had to put you somewhere it would have been as a dom. You always seemed in control and in charge even when the walls were literally falling around you.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax even though he knew their time in the room was almost up. “I’m tired of when people take from me without my consent- pictures, my personal life, my childhood. I want to be able to give myself willingly. Because giving myself willingly has been the only power I’ve possessed, whether in death or in life. It makes me feel powerful being able to dictate who has a say in my actions, as opposed to just going along with the plan.”

“Fuck,” Malfoy muttered. “The Boy Who Lived a really fucked up life.”

Harry tried to hold back his laughter but for some reason Malfoy’s casual comment felt like a relief.

“Our time is up,” Malfoy said once Harry had calmed his laughter. 

The world came back into view when Harry opened his eyes and front in center in his sight was Draco Malfoy looking back at him. “I know,” he whispered.

Malfoy sat up and stretched his lean and long body. “Are you okay to leave? I want to make sure you’re not extremely emotional before I let you go.”

Harry wasn’t anything but relaxed. “I’m feeling perfect, thank you.”

With a nod Malfoy slipped out of bed and went to the hook near the door for his silky robe. He looked back at Harry expectantly. “Well, get dressed then. You have to go.”

Body sluggish and mind blank, Harry dressed as Draco took the things they used and put it into a bucket and dropped them off in the on suite bathroom. When he was done, Draco was wiping down anything they had touched. It looked domestic in the most fucked up way.

“Potter,” Malfoy said as Harry reached the door. “Come see me again. I had fun.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Okay.”

_____________________________________

  
  


**One Year Later**

“Harry darling,” the voice called as he shuffled into _Miss D’s_. He looked up to see Veronica behind the desk again. “How is it out there tonight? Still raining cats and dogs?”

Harry ran a hand through his wet hair, his glasses rain splattered. “It lightened up a bit.”

The dark skinned woman behind the desk sighed miserably. She always complained about rain. She handed him a tissue to clean his glasses then pointed him to sit down. “Draco’s last client just left. He’s probably just cleaning up and taking his ridiculously long shower. You know how meticulous he is.”

He sat down and skimmed through a pamphlet on consent that he’s read about a million times in the last year.

It had been an interesting year to say the least. After the night Harry first came to _Miss D’s_ he returned once a week, each time requesting Malfoy. And each time he left feeling refreshed. Even Hermione and Ron and the guys at work noticed how relaxed he was. 

Ron said he was acting like he’d gotten a boyfriend. Harry told him he was crazy.

Hermione just studied him for a few moments then said “Not a boyfriend. But Harry is having sex. ...Among other things.”

“What does that mean?” Ron asked, confused and Harry’s entire body flushed. 

“I’m uh….” Harry started but Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Don’t explain anything. I really don't want to hear about your sex life. As long as it’s consensual and safe then it’s none of my business.”

Harry slouched, thanking Merlin that she wasn’t going to ask.

“But you’ll tell me, right?” Ron asked him in a mock whisper, earning himself an eye roll from his wife.

He probably continued visiting Malfoy at Miss D’s for 6 or 7 months before he got the nerve to ask Malfoy out for coffee.

“I kind of want to see you outside of this room,” Harry explained, voice quiet. 

Malfoy gave him a funny look, a cross between amused and bemused. “Are you asking me out on a date, Potter?”

“Maybe.”

Malfoy had looked away, his cheeks red, and his lips forming a soft shy smile. It was cute. Harry liked it. He hoped to see it alot. He liked it perhaps as much, if not more than he liked the smirk.

“You’re a fucking arse, Harry Potter,” Malfoy said. “Who asks someone out _after_ fucking?”

“Me, obviously.”

“Fine, okay. Yeah,” Malfoy said nodding. “Tomorrow at noon?”

“Sounds perfect,” he beamed.

After that they went on a few dates, spending most of the time talking. Sometimes about stupid things they had done as kids. Other times Malfoy apologized and wiped away frustrated tears as he admitted his worst memories and emotions. And a few times they even spent the night drinking and talking about what they want from the future and where they had imagined their life having ended up by now.

“Didn’t think I’d be getting tied to a wall and fucked in an escort service by Draco Malfoy that’s for sure,” Harry joked, sipping his beer, bare feet up on his coffee table as he lounged back on his couch. “That was not the plan I had when I was 18.”

“Really?” Draco asked, face serious despite the slur to his words. “It’s what I imagined at 18. Well, the fucking anyway, not the tying you to a wall. Though that would have also been tempting to 18 year old me as well.”

Harry looked at him for a long time, watching the blond stare up at the whitewash ceiling, periodically taking a drink. Harry watched the emotions cross those alcohol hazed eyes and wondered what he was thinking about.

“I fancied you back then, you know?” Draco finally asked. He slowly turned his head to lay on the back of the couch so he could look back at Harry. “After you spoke at my trial… . I heard what you said and how you defended me, saying I was just a scared child who was trying to save his family from a monster and Merlin, I… I felt like you were the only one who actually saw me. You saw that I couldn’t hurt a soul on my own when other people, even friends, thought that I was a horrible person for even pretending to follow _him_. Either I was stupid for becoming a Death Eater or stupid for not being a better Death Eater. There was no inbetween, except you. You saw me- scared and desperate. And I fell in love with you in that moment. The child Death Eater in love with the bloody hero of the war. Even I had to laugh at it.”

Harry was up and out of his position on the couch and into Draco’s lap in a blink, surprising Draco. He only surprised him further when Harry leaned in and kissed the blond like his life depended on it. Because for all they have done the last 8 months, they had only kissed that first time, never again. 

That night they didn’t have sex, they just held each other as they slept in Harry’s bed.

But the next morning they did have sex, very vanilla but very passionate sex. Draco held on to Harry, nails digging into his shoulders as he came, mouth open but not breathing until he slumped back against the bed. 

“Circe, is that what love making is?” Draco asked through ragged breaths and Harry laughed, burying his head against Draco’s neck, kissing softly. “It felt amazing. Give me a few minutes and then do that again,” Draco demanded.

Harry moaned at the idea of one more wonderful round and bit Draco’s shoulder lightly. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Draco hummed and smiled. “Maybe I was always meant to bring you to your death Potter. We just didn’t know it would be death by fucking.”

“Merlin, I love you, you arse.”

“I love you, too,” Draco whispered after a second. It was so soft Harry could have dreamed it.

Since that morning, Harry and Draco dated officially, telling close friends, but they rarely ventured into wizarding London together, not wanting to dodge _Daily Prophet_ workers who easily stalked Harry for stories. Draco continued to work at _Miss D’s_ , a job he really liked and Harry thought he’d feel jealous but he never did, because Draco loved him and no one else. Work scenes were planned and discussed, they weren’t spontaneous fucks on Harry’s kitchen table before dinner or filled with passion and love like when they had a scene together in Draco’s personal playroom. What Harry and Draco had was different.

It was trust and love.

It was _release_.


End file.
